


Search and Rescue

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. No, really!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For A Very Sterek Winter fest - Ice/Snow
> 
> Also for Trope bingo: alternate modes of transportation

"Where'd you get that?" Stiles asked. "It's cool!"

Derek had pulled up to the Sheriff's Station with a snowmobile that had a sled attached to the back.

There had been an unexpected icy snow storm -- sleet topped by six inches of snow -- in Beacon Hills and the power was out throughout the entire area. The Sheriff's Station was running on a generator but most of the city was dark. To make it worse, there were downed power lines all over the city. 

Derek shrugged. "In storage. You know."

Stiles nodded, not needing further explanation. The Hale family had prepared for any number of different disaster scenarios, so having a snowmobile in storage was to be expected.

"Thought your dad might be able to make use of it," Derek said. "Or need some help with something."

"Good thought, big guy," Stiles replied. "Come on in. We'll see what we can do."

Derek didn't say anything at the _we_ knowing that Stiles wouldn't be deterred from helping.

"Stiles! I don't have time..." John protested.

"Dad! Derek has a snowmobile. And a sled. You can't tell me you can't make use of something like that!" Stiles jumped in.

John hesitated. He turned to the front desk. "Jenna! Any calls the boys can do? Simple evacuations? Welfare checks? Anything of that sort?"

"Tons!" Jenna said, waving a sheaf of papers. 

Stiles turned to Derek. "How far away is your storage? Do you have another snowmobile readily available? We can get more done that way."

"Yeah, there's another. Take maybe half an hour to get it back here."

"Go get it," John directed. "I suspect we can keep both of you busy. Jenna, sort through those and prioritize the calls for them."

"I can do that!" she called. 

Stiles snuggled to Derek's back on the way to the storage container. Once there, Derek put gas into a second snowmobile and gave Stiles instructions on how to run the machine. 

"When in doubt, just stop. We're not in a hurry and it'll be flat residential streets. Especially if you have a passenger on the sled. That's not as stable as you think and it's too easy to throw someone off if you go too fast or take a sharp turn."

"Got it," Stiles promised. 

They headed back to the station and Jenna had a list of stops for them. 

"I've grouped them by area," she said. "This first batch is on the East side of town and has a couple of the calls that should be addressed first." She handed Stiles a walkie-talkie. "Only use this if you need. Medical emergencies get top priority at this point. And any downed live power lines. Don't go near those, someone will come and set up a perimeter."

"Got it," Stiles said. 

They worked all night, stopping to check on those who had called in. Some just needed assurance that everything was being taken care of. A few times they knocked on neighbors doors to get them to take in a cold family or a lone elderly person. 

After consulting with the hospital, they took an asthmatic pre-teen to the hospital for treatment. The pre-teen sat behind Derek and Stiles took the mom. 

They noted downed power lines as they came across them. They used the sleds a couple of times to move downed trees out of driveways or out of the streets.

On a break at the Sheriff's Station for coffee and warm food, Stiles said, "We work well together, don't we."

Derek's eyes crinkled in pleasure. "Yes, we do!"


End file.
